Encounters of the Final Fantasy Kind
by Jedeye13
Summary: Hard to describe. Sephiroth , world domination, and a drinking contest are involved. R/R


Okay some base info. La Cantina De Los Locos is some stupid thing i made up one day when I was extremely bored. Along with all the other things. Senor Bob is just refered to as Bob. Senor Bob Dos is refered to as Dos. I couldn't think of a better name so he became second. 14 is the my evil twin. Anne is just a friend. The Cantina is on one of Jupiter's Moons. Don't ask why because I don't know. Basically I was extremely bored one day and came up with these strange pesonalities. The constant Timmy Bashing is because I can't stand that stupid doll and well I can't stand the stupid doll. The mouse thing is a caused by watching way too many cartoons I don't own any parts of final fantasy or the characters..you get the idea. If you haven't skipped this part and are willing to read this. Good luck.  
  
Encounters of the Final Fantasy Kind  
  
Me: So what do you guys want to do today?  
  
14: I don't have a clue. No more quests though.  
  
Anne: Yeah I'm still trying to recover from the last one. How about we just walk around.  
  
Me: Sounds.....*sees something fall from the sky* What the hell is that?  
  
14: I don't know let's go find out. *we walk to object* Well it's a person.  
  
Anne: A person with a very big sword.  
  
Me: What is Sephiroth doing here?  
  
Anne: Who?  
  
14: Evil guy from Final Fantasy 7.  
  
Anne: Oh that guy.   
  
14: He doesn't seem to be moving. *pokes him with a stick* You think's he's alive?  
  
Sephy: *wakes up* Yes you idiot I'm alive so STOP POKING ME WITH THAT STICK!  
  
14: Damn. Calm down. So why are you here?  
  
Sephy: I was fighting that spikey headed idiot and then he of all people beat the crap out of me.   
  
Anne: Who?  
  
Me: Cloud.  
  
Anne: Oh okay I know now. You can continue.  
  
Sephy: As I was saying before so I was so rudely interupted, after that idiot beat me I woke up here. So where am I?  
  
Me: La Cantina De Los Locos. So what are you planning to do?  
  
Sephy: Weird name. *stands up* Well since I have nothing else to do I think I'll TAKE OVER THE WORLD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Anne: I thought you would want to become a god or something.  
  
Sephy: Nah. Tried that before and failed. So I thought I try something a little easier.   
  
Anne,14,Me: Right.  
  
Sephy: BYE LOSERS! *flies off*  
  
14: Ten bucks says you can't hit him with this rock.  
  
Me: Your on. *throws rock and hit him square in the head* Bullseye! Pay up.  
  
14: Damn. Didn't think you could do it.  
  
Sephy: *turns around* ALRIGHT WHO HIT ME!?!  
  
Anne: It was that stupid doll. *points at Timmy* Oh yeah he also told me that he thought that Cloud could beat you any day of the week with a toothpick and both hands tied behind his back.  
  
Sephy: THAT #&^$(&*#^$& (#%$(&*^$%&*(^$(&*%@#*$&@)*%(^&@&*(%$&*(#%^*(#%^)*#^%(*#^%&*@^%$*(#&^%(^&*(%$#_(^&)#*(%^)*(^%)*(#^&)#&%)(#^&%)#*^&%)#*(^%&)*(#^&)*(^&)(*^&)#(^&)(#^&)#(^&)(^&)*(^&^)(#&$)(^&)#*%^@%(&)_(@&$)^@%)(&@$%_^)%*(^)%*^)#%&_()#^&)*#^%)(^&%)(#&% DOLL! *flies over to Timmy*  
  
Timmy: Timmy's Screwed.  
  
Sephy: Damn Straight. *beats Timmy to bloody pulp and throws him in trash* NOW ON TO WORLD DOMINATION! *flies off again*  
  
Anne: Looks like there goes our walk.  
  
14: One day would be nice to get a vacation. Just one. Okay so where did he go?  
  
Me: To find him we have to think like him. Okay if I was a derranged villian from a Final Fantasy series with the ability to fly and had got beat by a guy with spiky blonde hair where would I go? I know. Off to the apartment.  
  
14: Why there?  
  
Me: If I'm wrong Dos will have a better guess of finding out where he went.  
  
Anne: Good point. *leave to apartment and arrive there*  
  
14: *opens door* Hey is Sephiroth in here?  
  
Sephy: Uh yes...I mean no you just missed him...I'm so smart i surpirse myself sometimes...  
  
14: Come on no one is that stupid.  
  
Sephy: Damn.  
  
Me: What do you take us for?  
  
Sephy: Well that guy over there fell for it *points to Bob*   
  
Me: Yeah but that's Bob. He's not the brightest in the world.  
  
Sephy: Good point. Okay Enough chit chat. OFF TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD! *flies away*  
  
Anne: You know he's not as bright as he was in the game. He's kind of stupid.  
  
14: And what's with the OFF TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD? Why does he yell?   
  
Me: I'm going with dramatic effect. Okay so how do we get him out of here.   
  
Anne: Well we need some way to knock him out.  
  
14: Okay we could....  
  
Me: 14 we are not going to drop anything on him. That wouldn't be the smartest thing to do. *starts to say something* Or are we going to throw Bob at him.  
  
14: Damn. So have you any bright ideas?  
  
Me: Just one. We have a drinking contest.   
  
14: Yeah that will give us something to do and sounds like fun but how does that stop fly boy?  
  
Me: The contest will be fake and the prize will be domination of the world. He doesn't seem to bright and frankly right about now I bet he's still trying to find a way to take over the world.   
  
Anne: Okay sounds good. I'll make up the flyers and other advertisements.  
  
Me: I'll get the stage and fake documents to fool him. 14 you get the alcohol.   
  
14: KICK ASS! I GET TO GET THE BOOZE!  
  
Anne: You think that was such a good idea?  
  
Me: He's not going to get any until after the contest is over.  
  
14: Damn straight.  
  
*somewhere in the cantina*  
  
Sephy: I still don't know how to take over the world. Ah screw it I'll go beat that doll up some more than think of how to take over the world. *flies to trash can*  
  
Timmy: *climbing out of trash can* Timmy's pissed. Stupid guy hits Timmy over and over again. He's worse than that stupid cat.   
  
Sephy: *lands at trash can* I heard that stupid remark.  
  
Timmy: Timmy's screwed again.  
  
Sephy: You said it. *beats Timmy to bloody puld and kicks him into nearby dumpster* Okay no back to world domination. *picks up flyer* Hmm a drinking contest and the prize is WORLD DOMINATION! HELL YES! *flies off to contest and knocks and acidentally hits rock setting off a chain of reactions*   
  
Timmy: Timmy needs a vaction. Timmy can't put up with much more this. *reactions causes dumpster to roll down steepest hill in town* Timmy going to hurt in the morning.   
  
Mouse: You ain't just whistlin dixie! *jumps out of dumpster right before it rolls off a really BIG CLIFF*  
  
*back to Sephy, Anne, 14, & me*  
  
Me: *whispers* Everything's set up. *Anne nods* Good *loud voice* Okay This is the First Annual Drinking Contest of World Domination. *holograpic crowd cheers* Okay whos going to be our challenger?  
  
Sephy: OOH OOH PICK ME! PICK ME! I'M EVER SO GOOD AT DRINKING!  
  
Me: Right. Okay you then. What's your name?  
  
Sephy: HELL YES! *walks on stage* Oh my name is Sephiroth and I JUST WANT TO SAY HI TO MY MOM JENOVA AND THAT I'M THE KING OF VILLIANS!  
  
Me: *whispers* This isn't even televised. *normal* Okay idiot I mean Spehiroth you'll be competing against Senor Bob.  
  
Bob: Bring it on loser.  
  
Sephy: I show you who the loser is. *sits down*   
  
Bob: Yeah you.  
  
Me: Okay you know the rules. The first one to pass out looses.  
  
Sephy: Alright I'll start. *takes shot of Vodka* HELL YEAH!  
  
Bob: I can do better *takes two shots of what looks like Vodka but is actually water* BEAT THAT MORON!  
  
Sephy: Damn. Okay *takes three* NOW YOU BEAT THAT!  
  
*After three hours and about 1000 gallon sized bottles of Vodka Sephiroth passes out*   
  
Me: Hey guys wake up he's finally passed out.   
  
14: Well it took him damn long enough. DAMN IDIOT DRANK THE EVERY LAST DROP!  
  
Anne: Okay let's throw him back in FF7. Let them deal with him.   
  
Me: *opens portal* Yeah *throws sephy into Northern Crater* Happy landings.  
  
14: That was lame 13.   
  
Me: Your just mad because he drank everything.   
  
14: Your point is?  
  
Bob: Okay I'm outta here.   
  
Timmy: *comes walking up looking like a bag of trash* Timmy fell down big cliff and had to climb up all by himself. All Timmy wants to do is to see Charity again.   
  
Me: Alright *opens portal* I'll take you to Charity. *picks him up*  
  
Timmy: It's okay Charity Timmy's Coming!  
  
Me: Stupid doll. *throws him in mine shaft hitting Charity in the head with him* Oops I almost forgot fluffy. *throws cat in too*  
  
Timmy: NOOOOOOOOOO! *hear cat attacking Timmy*  
  
14: looks like our job is done.  
  
Anne: Yeah and just in time for dinner. So where does everyone want to go? NO WHATABURGER!  
  
14: Damn.  
  
Me: Okay Jack In The Box.   
  
14: Sounds good. *everyone starts walking*  
  
Anne: You know we really need to save up for a car.  
  
Me: What's the point neither of us have a license.  
  
Anne: Good point.  
  
14: Maybe we'll get one later.  
  
Anne: Who knows?  
  
Me: The Shadow Knows....what evil lurks in the hearts of men.  
  
14: That was lame.  
  
Me: And what you expected something witty from me.  
  
Anne: Hmm he does have a point.  
  
14: Yeah Yeah come on let's hurry.  
  
Anne & Me: Okay.  
  
THE END or is it?  
  
THIS IS THE END maybe...  
  
Bob: Jedeye this is getting real old.  
  
me: Alright Man can't ever have any fun.  
  
THE REAL END possibly.  
  
Bob: Stop toying with the nice people and end it already.  
  
Me: Okay.   
  
THE END   



End file.
